fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:James Pierce
Otherarrow (Talk) 18:16, September 28, 2012 Categorizing Images Don't forget to categorize your images as you upload them. You can do so by adding Category:etc to the image page.--Otherarrow (talk) 11:15, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Cipher 0 Can I ask where you go to find out about new cards and images? Are You Serious (talk) 07:15, November 28, 2015 (UTC) The official twitter account. James Pierce (talk) 08:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey think you can set up the promo cards page?-- 18:27, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Can u put up the cipher blog interviews translated? Thx-- 02:56, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Will you upload clean art from this new set? Here's a link if needed: http://imgur.com/a/qfrdo-- 01:19, September 30, 2016 (UTC) I intend to do so, but I'm fairly busy with work, so they will come piece by piece. James Pierce (talk) 01:30, September 30, 2016 (UTC) There are now text-free artworks of set 7: http://imgur.com/a/ZUIOy The album's owner intends on keep expanding it, so it would be a good idea to upload those alongside the daily card reviews.-- 15:57, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Just to give a heads-up on the artworks for set 9: http://imgur.com/a/s2C3s Just to give a warning, someone uploaded a few of those twice, so you might want to be on the lookout for those. Thanks.-- 20:11, August 19, 2017 (UTC) I'm going to move a few galleries to new pages, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to give the links to albums for sets 10 and 11: set 10: https://imgur.com/a/R0Skh set 11: https://imgur.com/a/cILbq I think almost everthing of Thracia was uploaded, but there's a huge chunk of art that wasn't upload yet, including one of Leif himself. Thank you for your work so far. Cipher uploading request Hi there, sorry to bother you but could you do me a favor? From now on, when you upload a cipher card, could you help me name it to the card number? It's much easier to manage them that way. I can't help what was already uploaded but we can do so from now. Also, thank you for your dedicated contributions to the Cipher part so far ^^ -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:50, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Cipher nav reorganization Hi, sorry to bother, but I believe you deserve to know. We're intending to restructure the template. Join the discussion if you have something to share. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 05:23, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Reminder Hi, pls don't forget to categorize images you uploaded. I already did for the past cipher images, just remember to do so from now on =] -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 06:37, August 28, 2016 (UTC) 6th booster set Hi, I've seen inconsistency in the booster set name, I'd like to know which is the correct one since I'm clueless about Japanese. Is it knight's or knights'? I believe they are not interchangeable so we better fix to avoid confusion... -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:46, September 19, 2016 (UTC) I suppose it should be Knights', because it is referring to a group of knights, and not a singular knight.James Pierce (talk) 01:13, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. Tracking down and fixing up! -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:18, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Fire Emblem Anime concept artwork May I ask where you found that concept artwork of the Fire Emblem anime, was it from one of the art books like the Archanea Chronicle? Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:03, July 19, 2018 (UTC) It was from the July 1995 issue of Newtype magazine showcasing new shows releasing that year. James Pierce (talk) 03:20, July 20, 2018 (UTC) 17:57, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Could you do Edelgard's Quotes? Editor Rewards Hey there! I'm a Community Manager here at Fandom and I wanted to say thanks for all the work you do. I'd love to buy you a game or send you some swag. If you're up for it email me at editor_rewards@fandom.com or hit me on Discord HeyTots#1127 HeyTots (talk) 19:05, February 5, 2020 (UTC)